Integrated circuits have become key components of many consumer and commercial electronic products, often replacing discrete components and enhancing functionality. The semiconductor processing technologies that produce these integrated circuits have advanced to the point wherein complete systems, including memories, can be reduced to a single integrated circuit, which can be an application specific integrated (ASIC) device or a system-on-a-chip (SOC) device.
Embedded random access memory (RAM) is among the most widely used cores in current ASIC or SOC implementations. Embedded RAM gives rise to two particular problems during chip manufacturing. Because an embedded RAM occupies a significant portion of a chip's area, the probability that a defect lies within the RAM is relatively high. The RAM thus becomes a controlling factor in chip yield. Second, the embedding of RAM not only makes its own testing difficult, but also impairs testability of all other functions on chip, such as the core logic.